Sixteen
by Sasune
Summary: [Oneshot][Shounenai]A birthday fic for our very special Narutokun, his sixteenth birthday. [Slight SasuNaru]


**Sixteen **  
Rating: _PG for swearing_  
Pairing: _slight SasuNaru  
_Note:_ I do not own Naruto and this was inspired by 'I Surrender' by Kyuubi-kun, my idol :D  
_  
A body rolled out of a overly too small bed and onto a messy, hard wood floor. With a groan, the boy stood up and pulled the nightcap off his head.  
The blond-haired boy slowly dragged himself into the bathroom to fix up his hair which was all over the place.  
In the mirror was the image of a young man of about 16 with dark shadows under his swollen eyes. His golden hair fell mostly over his face while other strands reached up as far as though could to touch the ceiling.  
Suddenly the image in the mirror changed and it was the face of none other than the Kitsune no Kyuubi, the creature sealed within him just 16 years ago as an infant.  
"Kit, happy birthday," Kyuubi purred to her host.  
"It won't be very happy Kyuubi, you know that...no thanks to you wrecking havoc upon this village years ago," Naruto sighed as he splashed some water on his face.  
Kyuubi's expression softened from her usually smug one to her calm and almost worried one, "I'm sorry Kit, I really am. We both know I could easily leave you but I fear that if I leave something bad might happen to you...and you are like a child to me now," Kyuubi explained like she had many times before.  
"I know, its not your fault Kyuubi. Thanks for caring," the blond flashed a brief smile at the fox before heading into his room to dress.  
He tripped over some of the litter on the floor before finding what he wanted. He quickly slipped on the black long-sleeved shirt and black sweat pants.  
A door flew open and the blond walked out, wincing slightly as the sun's rays forcefully his his azure eyes.  
Naruto wandered aimlessly around the town which was celebrating. Once a year on October 10th was the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune celebrated.  
'The villagers should learn that I have not been defeated yet,' Kyuubi growled in Naruto's head.  
'But that would just make things worse,' Naruto mentally sighed.  
Naruto had been so busy with Kyuubi that he failed to notice someone in front of him.  
"Oof," the blond landed hard on the ground behind him after bumping into someone.  
"You should watch where you're going, dobe," a familiar, sharp voice said smugly.  
"Grr, shut up stupid Uchiha bastard," Naruto growled as he rubbed his sore but while standing up.  
"Hm, what crawled up your ass?" Sasuke said with his usual smirk.  
"I could ask you the same thing," Naruto growled as he brushed past Sasuke roughly.  
Sasuke quickly turned around and watched the boy with a confused look on his face, watching the blond walk further away.  
'Kit, don't let him get to you,' Kyuubi purred.  
'You know why he gets to me ,Kyuubi. You know the reason why I am hurt with each insult thrown at me by him,' Naruto explained to the fox.  
'Yes, why not tell him? The worst that could happen would be rejection, but I have been watching him carefully...I do not think he would turn you away easily,' Kyuubi explained to her kit.  
Naruto just huffed and continued with his wandering until a foot was stuck out and he tripped into a puddle of mud.  
"Ha, we got him good," a little boy cheered.  
"Ha ha, wait till our parents hear that we tripped him and he fell into the mud, ha!" another child squealed happily before running off, the other following behind.  
Naruto's eyes flickered red for only a second before he stood up and stared at his wet and dirty clothing, there was no use changing now because he knew that many other things would happen like this.  
The blond continued to wander, getting tripped twice, kicked four times, and punched in the gut once. The rest of the village had merely settled for glaring at him.  
The air had gotten chilly and thick with moisture when the blond reached the hokage momentum, sitting atop Yondaime's head, the fourth hokage, who had sealed the demon fox within him.  
A shiver ran down the blond's body as he watched over the village, his hands desperately trying to warm his freezing arms.  
Naruto was surprised when he felt something warm drape over his back and shoulders. When he looked over his shoulder he saw it was a navy blue rain jacket and Sasuke was standing directly behind him.  
"What are you doing here, bastard," Naruto growled, he wasn't in the mode right now to fight with the Uchiha.  
"I could ask you the same thing, what has happened to you? Especially today, you've changed," Sasuke said with the slightest hint of concern in his usual cold and unemotional voice.  
"Do you know what day it is?" Naruto asked as he turned back to the village below.  
"The celebration on the Kyuubi no Kitsune's defeat," Sasuke said, confused as to why the blond would ask him such a question.  
"Yes, but do you know anything else about today?" Naruto asked, staring up at the darkening sky.  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, squatting down beside the blond boy.  
"How old am I?" the boy continued to question.  
"I..don't know," Sasuke admitted.  
"I am sixteen, today was my birthday," Naruto said without any emotion in his words, monotone and dry.  
"I didn't know...but-" Naruto placed his finger on Sasuke's lips to silence him.  
"The day Kyuubi was supposedly defeated...but she wasn't. Yondaime spared her and instead sealed her within me, his only child. He hoped I could tame Kyuubi's wild and blood thirsty spirit...I succeeded," Naruto explained.  
Sasuke didn't know what to say or do, he watched as tears began to flow from the blond's eyes and hit the ground, mingling with the fresh rain. "I didn't know. But...are you saying that you are the Fourths child? And that demon is sealed within you?"  
"She's not a monster anymore, she's the reason I am still on the physical plane of existence," Naruto explained.  
"She?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yes, she. She is like the mother I never had, and I am her kit. She once told me a story, the day she become tame, that she had a kit. Her kit was barely able to survive as her other had died before birth. Once day a team came in wearing the Konoha headbands and her kit was killed," Naruto said as his tears fell freely.  
Sasuke's heart throbbed painfully, he understood why the Kyuubi had attacked those sixteen years ago. "But how did you find all this out?"  
"It was a birthday present, from Tsunade-sama. My father's journal," the blond stood up, the rain coat falling to the ground Sasuke followed the boy, picking up the rain coat and offering it to the soaked boy, "Hey, Naruto?"  
Naruto accepted the coat and looked at Sasuke, puzzled as to what the boy wanted, "Hm?"  
"Happy Birthday," was all Sasuke said before kissing the blond gently and walking off.  
"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered contently to the wind. 


End file.
